I SORRY LUCE
by wildexisolet
Summary: tidak bisa bikin summary,langsung di baca saja
**I SORRY LUCE**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro mashima – sensei**

 **Pairing : Nalu ( Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia)**

 **Rate : T (teen)**

 **Genre: Romance dan Tragedi**

 **Warning : Typo dimana – mana, EYD nya kurang, OOC(out of character),masih newbie,dan sebagainya**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **!Selamat membaca!**

Pertempuran antara Fairy Tail melawan 12 Spriggan ditambah Zeref sebagai Raja Spriggan (kalau benar) yang tinggal 5 Spriggan yaitu Neinhart,August,bradman,Jacob Lesiio,dan Invel yang sebagai tangan kanan Raja Spriggan sedang bertarung melawan Gray dan Juvia. Pertempuran ini semakin menegangkan karena Pertempuran ini mempertentukan Nasib Masa depan bagi umat Manusia yang berada didunia ini.

Zeref sebagai penyihir Hitam melawan Natsu,ditemani oleh Happy dan Lucy.

``Hosh…hosh…hosh``,Natsu kelelahan melawan Zeref sang penyihir hitam yang tanpa kekuatan dari Ignell. Happy dan Lucy sangat gelisah karena mereka sangat sedih mengingat nakama mereka yang bernama Natsu yang sebentar lagi akan terbunuh karena Zeref mati.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON :

didalam Guild FairyTail ruang kesehatan. natsu terbaring karena luka yang agak parah karena menggunakan Ethernano dari ignell yang berlebihan dan hampir saja natsu mati karena menggunakannya berlebihan yang menyebabkan tumor ethernano yang ada Brandish yang memperkecil tumor itu.

Lucy dan happy yang melihat itu khawatir terhadap nakama mereka,natsu.`kuharap ada cara lain selain ini`,gumam suaranya kecil tapi bisa didengar oleh lucy.

``loh emang ada apa happy``,Tanya lucy.``tidak ada apa – apa kok``,jawab happy.``tidak ada apanya happy,jangan berbohong jika ada masalah bilang aja sama aku,aku akan membantumu`` ucap lucy.``baiklah lucy kalau begitu,tapi jangan terkejut yah apa yang aku ceritakan tentang masalahku``,ucap happy.``oke aku akan mendengarkan cerita kamu``,ucap lucy dengan yakin.

Cerita happy ada di Chapter 464 - 465 (Natsu vs Zeref).

``Anna,ibuku,jadi mereka merencanakan untuk memindahkan 5 dragon slayers dari masa lalu ke masa depan dan natsu adalah END yang ingin dihancurkan oleh gray dan karya punya zeref yang tertinggi itu adalah adiknya sendiri,serta zeref marganya dragneel ,ini tidak mungkin happy tidak ada cara untuk menghindari takdir ini,kalau zeref mati,natsu akan ikut mati juga``,lucy syok dengan apa yang didengar oleh happy

``hiks…hiks…nat...tsu…kenapa…kau…meninggalkan….nakamamu…ini...tanpamu…aku hidup hampa natsu hiks..hiks..``lucy menangis dan happy juga ikut menangis.

``jangan menangis luce``natsu bangun dari tidur.``tapi kau..``lucy lansung dipeluk oleh natsu. ``maafkan aku luce karena akan meninggalkanmu sebagai nakamamu ini,karena zeref adalah kakakku dan aku harus mengalahkan dia walaupun dengan taruhan nyawa,biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya``ucap natsu dengan mata sendu.

``natsu``gumam lucy.``hey,aku juga mau dipeluk juga natsu``happy tidak diterima kalau hanya lucy yang dipeluk tetapi bukan cemburu(jangan salah paham) dan memeluk natsu dan lucy.``gomen ne happy``ucap natsu dan lucy bersamaan.

``AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN ZEREF DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI WALAUPUN DENGAN AKU SANGAT BERSEMANGAT``teriakan natsu bergema diseluruh ruangan.``oke kita siap - siap kesana,luce ayo``ajakan natsu.``baiklah,natsu``

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

`ternyata melawan zeref susah banget udah begitu kekuatan dari ignell sudah tidak bisa digunakan`gumam natsu

``kenapa kamu tidak mendengarkan omongan kakakmu ini, tolong bunuh kakakmu ini,kalau tidak banyak korban yang berjatuhan,dan kalau masih tidak percaya kalau kamu ini adalah E.N.D ,aku akan menggunakan itu untuk membunuh kakakmu ini``ucap zeref penuh penekanan.

Mendengar apa yang diucap dan happy bertambah mengucapkan mantra dari dalam buku berteriak kesakitan karena zeref mengucapkan mantra dari buku itu.

``ARGHHH…APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP AKU,ZEREF``teriak natsu.``aku mengubahmu menjadi E.N.D untuk membunuhku``ucap zeref.

``AAARRRGGHH``teriak dan happy bertambah – tiba ada sayap hitam yang ada di punggung natsu,muncul tanduk di kepala natsu,tangannya berubah menjadi tangan iblis dan mata natsu tiba – tiba kosong. berubahlah menjadi sosok iblis yang bernama E.N.D.``NATSU``teriak lucy dan happy.

E.N.D menyerang zeref dengan tangan menghindar menggunakan Dark magic. Pertarungan END dengan zeref menjadi sengit,semua tempat menjadi hancur lebur dan tidak ada rasa lelah sama sekali terhadap END maupun dan happy hanya bisa menonton aksi petarungan END melawan zeref.

Zeref yang sengaja menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya.``FIRE DARK ROAR`` teriak END.``AAAARRRRGGHH``,teriak zeref dan akhirnya zeref iblis yang bernama END kembali seperti semula menjadi sosok manusia yang bernama yang sekarat natsu juga ikut sekarat. lucy dan happy lari ke tempat natsu yang sekarat.

* * *

Natsu POV

apa yang terjadi padaku ,tubuhku tadi dikendalikan oleh zeref dan sekarang tubuhku penuh dengan luka,apa aku akan mati tentu saja aku akan mati melihat zeref sudah mau mati

``akhirnya aku akan mati,selama 400 tahun akhirnya ciptaanku berhasil kasih Layla heartfilia,Anna heartfilia,Ignell,dan Mavis serta adikku bernama Natsu Dragneel,akhirnya aku akan mati dan tinggal bersama dengan mavis``ucapan terakhir ,lucy,dan happy mendengar ucapan zeref juga ikutan sedih karena orang yang mereka sayangi yang disebutkan oleh zeref,meninggal karena rencana zeref untuk bisa membunuh zeref menutup mata menandakan bahwa zeref sudah meninggal.

``luce…``ucap natsu yang sudah sekarat.``ada apa natsu,aku dan happy akan membawamu ke guild untuk mengobatimu natsu``.lucy yang mulai sedih dan happy juga ikutan sedih.`` tidak bisa luce,aku sudah mau mati,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum mati``ucap natsu yang udah mau mati

 _ **Maafkan aku happy sebagai nakamamu**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa bersamamu dengan luce**_

 _ **Tapi aku senang ada happy dan luce**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa memancing bersama happy dan luce**_

 _ **Maafkan aku gray karena**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa ngejek dan berantem dengan kamu lagi gray**_

 _ **Maafkan aku erza dan terima kasih**_

 _ **Sebagai nakama walaupun aku ini berisik dan idiot**_

 _ **Maafkan aku mira,elfman,dan lissana karena**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menjadi keluarga angkat kalian lagi**_

 _ **Maafkan aku semua yang ada di guild Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Karena aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak bisa lagi ngajak ribut dan berisik di guild**_

 _ **Dan terakhir maafkan aku luce**_

 _ **karena aku tidak bisa bersama luce dan happy**_

 _ **aku tidak bisa lagi masuk ke kamar luce lewat jendela**_

 _ **sebenarnya aku sangat senang kalau ada luce dan happy**_

 _ **maafkan aku luce karena tidak bisa pergi misi di guild fairy tail bersama luce dan happy**_

 _ **maafkan aku luce sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu**_

 _ **sebagai nakama dan pasangan hidupku**_

 _ **tetapi aku tidak peka yang namanya cinta**_

 _ **baru sekarang aku menyatakan cinta kepada luce**_

 _ **disaat aku sudah mau meninggalkanmu**_

 _ **MESKIPUN AKU TIDAK ADA  
TAPI AKU AKAN SELALU ADA DI SISI KALIAN**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal minna**_

Natsu POV OFF

* * *

``NATSU``teriak lucy dan melihat natsu sudah mau menutup dan happy langsung membawa tubuh natsu ke guild.

Saat Sampai di GUILD FAIRY TAIL

``NATSU..NATSU SADARLAH NATSU``saat sudah mau sampai di orang yang melihat lucy,natsu,dan happy,langsung membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan.

Di ruang kesehatan guild fairy tail

``Polyusisca-san,bagaimana dengan kesehatan natsu,natsu masih baik – baik saja kan``.ucap lucy yang masih panik.

``ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada,si pinky ini``.ucap polyusisca dengan nada langsung sweatdrop karena polyusisca juga rambut langsung menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami.

``Dia sudah mati…``.ucap Polyusisca.``TIDAK MUNGKIN,NATSU LELUCONKAN INI APRIL MOP KAN TIDAK MUNGKIN``teriak lucy.``sayang ini bukan lelucon dan april sudah lewat,maafkan saya,saya sudah berusaha untuk mengobati dia tapi itu sia – sia saja``.ucap Polyusisca.

``NATSU…NATSU JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DAN HAPPY…hiks..Natsu…hiks.. NATSUU``.tangisan lucy menjadi pecah karena nakamanya telah meninggal.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Epilog / Omake**

Natsu,apa kamu baik – baik saja,Natsu,kapan kamu bangunnya ini sudah 2 tahun kamu sudah tidurnya``.gumam 2 tahun sejak pertempuran kerajaan Alvarez melawan Fairy tail. Banyak terjadi perubahaan di guild fairy tail dan yang sudah menikah misalnya Gray dan Juvia,Gajeel dan Levy,Jellal dan Erza,Laxus dan Mirajane,dan sebagainya. kecuali Lucy yang masih belum menikah dan Romeo dan Wendy yang masih pacaran.

``Lu…ce``.gumam sudah mau membuka matanya.``NATSU``lucy bahagia melihat nakamanya sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

FlashBack On

Natsu POV

Saat mata natsu sudah tutup,dan mata natsu terbuka melihat suatu tempat pandang rumput yang berwarna emas.``aku ada dimana?``.natsu bingung dia bangun di pandang rumput yang berwarna emas.

``adikku…kamu ada di perbatasan Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Roh``.ucap Zeref. ``KAU…``. Ucap siap menyerang tetapi di tahan oleh seorang gadis yang baru datang yang bernama Mavis. ``Natsu,jangan nyerang dia,dia itu kakakmu``.ucap Mavis.``dialah yang telah mengobati kamu``.seekor Naga merah yang bernama Igneel.``Master dan Igneel,emang dia itu kakakku ``.natsu bingung

``Dia itu emang kakakmu,Baka``ucap Igneel.``Igneel,kamu apa saja yang kamu ajarkan kepada dia,kok dia sampai baka begitu``.tanya Zeref.``hmm…aku mengajarkan banyak hal yaitu cara menulis,membaca,berbicara,dan Igneel.``kalau dia diajarin begitu kenapa dia masih tidak mengerti kalau aku ini kakaknya``.Tanya Zeref.

``mungkin aku lupa memberitahukannya,kan tanggal 7 juli tahun X777 itu aku sudah masuk ke tubuh anak ini karena memindahkan anak ini ke tanggal itu``.jawab Igneel dengan wajah tanpa dosa . ``jadi yang zeref katakan waktu itu benar,selama ini kakakku seorang penjahat``.ucap Natsu yang sangat terkejut.`` dia tidak jahat Natsu,dia Cuma kena kutukan saja,sebenarnya dia itu orangnya baik,tidak jahat kok``.ucap Mavis.

``kakak,maafkan aku sudah salah paham tentang kakak``.Natsu langsung berpelukan dengan zeref dragneel,kakaknya natsu dragneel.``tidak apa – apa kok``.ucap zeref tersenyum sangat tulus. ``aku sangat bahagia dengan Mavis disini,kutukanku sudah hilang,terima kasih telah membunuh kakakmu ini,sebagai hadiahnya aku akan menceritakan segalanya lagi jika masih tidak paham silahkan Tanya saja dan aku akan memberi hadiah kepada pacarmu karena keturunannya telah membantuku untuk menjalankan rencana ini``ucap yang mengucapkan kata `pacar`. Natsu langsung blushing. ``ternyata adikku sudah besar walaupun adikku itu baka``.ucap langsung mengembungkan pipinya yang menandakan bahwa dia lagi kesal.

Zeref langsung bercerita dari awal sejak adiknya dibunuh oleh seekor naga sampai akhir. ``oh``ucap natsu.``apa kakak bahagia dengan master pertama``.tanya natsu.``oh kakak sangat bahagia bersama Mavis``.jawab zeref.

``Igneel,Mavis,Anna,Layla,Silver,Metalicana,Gradine,Weisslogia,Skiadrum,apakalian ada yang kalian sampaikan kepada adikku ini sebelum saya bawa dia kembali ke dunia manusia ``.Tanya ,Layla,Silver,Metalicana,Gradine,Weisslogia,Skiadrum langsung pada berdatangan.

``natsu…maafkan aku karena tidak menceritakan tentang zeref sebagai kakakmu,rencana itu, dan kamu sebagai aku tidak tega ingin membunuhmu waktu itu karena aku sayang terhadap natsu sebagai anak angkatku``.ucap igneel dengan wajah sendu.

``natsu tolong bilang pada guild,kalian harus bisa menjadi guild yang terbaik walaupun banyak rintangan yang akan kalian hadapin``,ucap Mavis.``itu pasti,kami akan menjadikan guild yang terbaik,master``.ucap natsu.

``natsu…anda harus bahagiakan cucuku Lucy dan jangan sampai cucuku sedih karena apapun,lindungi lucy dari acnologia saya dan layla tidak tenang kalau anda berbuat cucuku sedih dan tidak bisa melindunginya dari acnologia``.ucap Anna heartfilia.

``natsu..saya sama dengan ibuku tolong jika natsu sudah bangun tolong jaga putriku,lindungi putriku,dan bahagiakan putriku,putriku sendirian kalau anda tidak ada,saya akan merestui hubungan natsu dan putriku lucy``.ucap Layla Heartfilia.

``natsu…apa anda kenal saya,waktu saya membekukan anda``.ucap silver.``kau…gray dari masa depankan``.tanya natsu.``oy…saya bukan gray masa depan,nama saya Silver dari Gray Fullbuster``.jawab silver.``dikira kau gray dari masa depan``.ucap natsu.

``tolong katakan kepada gray,jangan hancurkan END karena anda adalah temannya putra saya dan putra saya senang kalau ada anda,saya restu dalam hubungan gray dengan juvia,dan janji waktu itu untuk menghancurkan buku END saya batalkan,okay nak``.ucap Silver Fullbuster.

``Baiklah hmm``.ucap natsu.``panggil aku paman``.ucap silver.``baiklah paman,aku akan bilang ke gray``.ucap natsu.``tolong katakan yah``.ucap silver.``baiklah paman``.ucap natsu.

``tolong katakan ke Gajeel atau orang kayak preman itu kalau aku bahagia berada disini,dan jaga diri baik – baik,bahagialah disana``.ucap Metalicana.``baiklah``.ucap natsu.

``natsu tolong jaga wendy baik – baik,dia itu masih anak kecil jangan ambil misi yang berbahaya dan bahagialah disana,saya senang dan bahagia kalau wendy bahagia``.ucap Gradine. ``baiklah``.ucap natsu.

`` dan skiadrum ingin bilang kalau kamu ketemu sting dan rogue katakan kalau kami bahagia disini,tolong jaga diri kalian``,.ucap menggangguk tandanya dia setuju.``baiklah``.ucap natsu.

``okay,adikku ini buku END tolong minta lucy untuk menjaga buku ini,soalnya dia akan membantumu untuk melindungi dari Acnologia dan tanpa buku ini kau tidak akan hidup``.ucap zeref.``baiklah..aku akan membawa buku ini dan meminta luce untuk melindungi buku ini``.ucap natsu. ``sepertinya nama panggilan pacarmu ini sekali`` langsung blushing.``baiklah aku akan membawamu ke dunia manusia,aku dan mavis akan mengunjungi adikku dan guild yang mavis berdirikan jika sempat untuk kesana,Sayonara Natsu``.ucap zeref.

``Sayonara kakak,Master,Igneel,metalicana,gradine,layla ibunya luce,orang yang bernama Anna,orang yang miripnya gray bernama silver,Sayonara semua``.ucap natsu.``sayonara juga``.ucap membaca mantra itu dan terbukalah sebuah portal berwarna ungu. ``jagalah dirimu baik – kakak``.ucap natsu langsung masuk kedalam portal itu.

``apa dia bisa mengatakannya``.tanya semua yang ada disitu.``sepertinya natsu bisa kok``.ucap zeref dengan yakin.``walaupun dia baka``.tambah zeref.

Natsu POV end

Saat upacara peninggalan natsu di belakang gereja (tempat lisanna waktu itu meninggal)

``NATSU…KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU,HAPPY,DAN TEMAN – TEMAN DI GUILD FAIRY TAIL…hiks…hiks…``.ucap lucy.

``tunggu…sepertinya aku merasa ada baunya natsu,coba periksa di petinya natsu``.ucap gajeel. Beberapa orang langsung memeriksa peti natsu.``biarlah aku yang akan memeriksakan keadaan si pinky itu``.ucap Polyusisca.``hmm…aku merasakan bahwa dia masih hidup,jantungnya kembali normal,ada sedikit nafas,dan kok ada buku yang judulnya END dipetinya perasaan tadi tidak ada``.ucap polyusisca.``EEEEHHH``.semua langsung terkejut kalau ada buku yang judulnya END.

``Sini,biar ku hancurkan buku ini….``.ucap Gray.``gray,jangan hancurkan buku ini,buku ini sangat penting bagiku``.ucap lucy.``apa maksudmu hah…aku harus menghancurkan buku ini,ini janjiku kepada ayahku untuk menghancurkan buku itu,sini biar aku yang hancurkan buku itu``.ucap gray mau menghancurkan buku – tiba ada yang menahannya. ``Gray biarkan lucy yang menjaga buku itu…janjimu kapan saja bisa menghancurkan buku itu, turutilah permintaan lucy``.ucap Master ke 8 di fairy tail,Makarov.``baiklah master``.ucap gray.

``terima kasih sudah mau menolong saya,master``.ucap lucy.``tidak ada apa – apa yang penting kita harus membawa tubuh anak ini ke ruang kesehatan``.ucap Makarov.``baiklah…aku akan menghancurkan buku itu kapan – kapan``.ucap gray.

Upacara meninggalnya natsu dibatalkan karena natsu masih hidup.

Di ruang kesehatan guild

``sepertinya dia masih hidup tetapi dia mengalami koma panjang,ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya``.ucap Polyusisca.``sepertinya kita harus menyembunyikan buku ini tapi dimana yah``.tambah polyusisca.

``di rumahku saja polyusisca-san ditempatku ada persembuyian yang bagus untuk menaruh buku itu``.ucap lucy.``baiklah,aku percayakan kepadamu untuk menyembunyikan buku itu``. Ucap polyusisca.``baiklah,Arigatou aku akan menyembuyikan buku itu``.ucap langsung pergi dari ruang mau pulang dari guild tiba – tiba semua yang ada diguild langsung menghampiri.``lucy,bagaimana dengan kondisi natsu ?``.ucap lissana.

``polyusisca menyatakan kalau natsu masih hidup``.ucap lucy.``YEAH``.ucap semua orang di guild. Semua orang langsung menyorak atas nakamanya yang bernama natsu masih hidup.``tetapi dia mengalami koma panjang,tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup``.ucap lucy langsung tersenyum,semua yang ada diguild menatap lucy dengan terharu karena lucy tidak sedih lagi.``yang terpenting natsu masih hidup kok,BENAR gak``.ucap lissana.``ITU BENAR,YANG TERPENTING NATSU MASIH HIDUP KOK``.ucap semua guild.``Minna``.ucap lucy terharu atas pengakuan semua orang diguild.``baiklah…Arigatou..minna,minna saya pulang dulu``.ucap lucy,lucy langsung pulang untuk menyembunyikan buku END.

FlashBack Off/End

``luce…``.gumam Natsu,matanya langsung terbuka.``NATSU``.ucap lucy.``akhirnya selama 2 tahun terbangun juga``.ucap lucy.``loh…emang aku tertidurnya berapa lama``.tanya natsu.

``Natsu,oh ini sudah 2 tahun natsu tidurnya``.jawab lucy.``Nani``.ucap Natsu.``yang terpenting natsu sudah bangun``.ucap tersenyum tulus,natsu juga tersenyum tulus bukan senyuman grins khasnya dia.

``oh iya luce,apa luce lihat sebuah buku yang berjudul END``.tanya natsu.``oh buku itu,buku itu sudah aku simpan ditempat yang tersembunyi dari gray,waktu itu gray mau hancurkan buku itu,untungnya master mau membantuku untuk tidak menghancurkan buku itu``.jawab lucy.

``luce,Arigatou sudah menjaga buku itu,buku itu sangat penting bagiku,tanpa buku itu aku tidak bisa hidup``.jawab natsu.``tidak masalah bagiku,lagipula happy sudah memberitahukan kepadaku tentang buku itu,bagiku itu buku bagian dari ciptaannya zeref,kakak natsu kan,lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau ibuku meninggal karena rencana itu``.ucap lucy.``sudah,ayo semua sudah pada menunggu kehadiran natsu,mereka pasti pada senang``.ucap lucy.``YOSH,AYO LUCE``. teriaknya natsu.``hn``.lucy menggangguk.

Di dalam guild Fairy tail.

``YOSH,MINNA APA KABAR,PASTI SUDAH MENUNGGU LAMA``.teriak semua terkejut kalau natsu sudah bangun.``NATSU``.semua orang berteriak,mereka langsung menyorak atas sembuhnya natsu.

``OY,FLAMEHEAD AKHIRNYA BANGUN JUGA``.ucap gray.``HOY,ngajak ribut yah``.ucap natsu.``Oh iya,saat aku bermimpi aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan ICE PRINCESS yang bernama silver,mungkin``.tambah natsu.``dia ayahku emang kenapa?``.ucap gray.``dia bilang janji waktu itu untuk menghancurkan buku END dibatalkan,aku tidak tahu kenapa?,dan dia bilang dia akan merestui hubungan ICE PRINCESS dengan juvia``.ucap natsu. ``Apa benar,FLAMEHEAD yang dikatakan ayahku itu?``.ucap gray.``emang benar kok,ICE PRINCESS``.jawab natsu.``ayah``.gumam gray.``ayahnya gray – sama``.ucap juvia.``terus ada pesan dari Gradine dan Metalicana``.ucap natsu.``pesannya apa FLAME HEAD``.ucap gajeel.``pesan dari Gradine – san apa,natsu-san?``.ucap wendy.``untuk Metalicana katanya dia bahagia dan jaga dirimu baik – baik,dan untuk Gradine katanya jaga dirimu baik – baik,jangan ambil misi yang berbahaya,dan kamu masih kecil, sebagai ketua dari tim natsu akan melindungi wendy dan teman – teman lainnya``.ucap wendy.``natsu-san``.gumam wendy.

``terus ada pesan dari yang bernama Anna dan ibumu yang bernama Layla,katanya aku harus melindungi luce dan bahagiakan luce,Apa luce mau menikah denganku``.ucap orang pada terkejut karena pernyataan natsu,faktanya natsu itu orangnya baka,tidak peka yang namanya cinta.``natsu``.gumam lucy.``baiklah natsu aku akan menikah dengan natsu``.ucap lucy dengan senyum tulus.

``KKYYAA,NATSU DAN LUCY AKAN MENIKAH KKYYAA SEPERTINYA AKAN BANYAK ANAK KECIL YANG LUCU DISINI``.mirajane *mode fansgirlsnya*. ``mira,bukannya kita bakalan punya anak``.ucap laxus.``oh…iya yah?``.ucap Mirajane. orang langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada natsu dan lucy.

 **OWARI**

Hallo nama saya vony…saya author baru maaf atas =

1\. fictnya jelek,alurnya berantakan,dan tidak bisa bikin bagian pernikahan natsu dan lucy,Typo dimana - mana

tidak masukin acnologia (kalau dibikin sequelnya),buat nanti kalau natsu dan lucy sudah menikah,dan nanti kalau bikin saya masukin END mode ketua tartaros (yang ada di google) bukan END mode etherious karena jarang orang bikin fict yang characternya END di FFTI karena belum ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud character END yang sebenarnya itupun yang cari di google gambarnya belum tentu benar,Hanya Tuhan dan hiro mashima – sensei yang tahu.

tidak masukin yang tidak disebutkan dipandang rumput berwarna emas,karena merepotkan kalau dimasukin semua.

4\. sepertinya EPILOGnya lebih panjang daripada ceritanya awal lagi bikin cerita sedih dan EPILOGnya lagi bikin cerita bahagia.

5\. Jurus ENDnya asal – asalan karena belum tahu apa jurus END yang sebenarnya,dan pertarungan zeref dan END di skip aja karena tidak tahu semua jurus zeref dan END yang sebenarnya.

ada fict yang sama dengan fict yang lain mohon maaf karena ini ide murni saya,saat baca komik chapter 464 sampai seterusnya.

Di Studio (ini ngarang doang)

Zeref : vony-chan,terima kasih telah bikin saya bahagia bersama mavis dan menyuruh adik saya untuk membunuh saya.

Vony : are,iya sama – sama.

Natsu: oy,vony kenapa aku tidur lama sekali dan bikin aku sengsara seperti ini ?

Vony : iya kan,ingin adain penyakit koma panjang dan lagipula akhirnya bakalan bahagia kan

Natsu : oh iya yah,dan kenapa kau ingin aku berbaikan sama zeref,hah?

Vony : yah karena kan aku tidak ingin ada kakak adik sengsara,itu kasihan sekali *mode puppy eyes*

Zeref : natsu,jangan seperti itu,aku kan beneran kakakmu dan cerita tentang saya kan benar dan oh iya kenapa aku gk ada kutukan disini

Vony : yah kan,disini sudah masang sesuatu biar gk ada kutukan jadi kalau megang sesuatu boleh tetapi jangan memakai skill jurusnya disini dan jangan berantem disini

Zeref : natsu,apa boleh aku peluk adikku disini

Natsu : tidak mau,aku tidak mau peluk orang sepertimu

Vony : natsu,anda harus peluk dengan zeref disini *mode erza ke 3,yang ke dua mirajane atau lucy*

Natsu : aye,baiklah*langsung memeluk zeref*

Vony : nah begitu dong,daritadi kan kalian berdua bisa akur kalau begini

Zeref : terima kasih vony – chan sudah membantuku untuk bisa bikin aku akur dengan adikku,natsu

Vony : iya sama – sama

Mavis : terima kasih udah bikin aku dan zeref bahagia

Vony : iya sama – sama ^_^

Lucy : *Blushing*

Vony : oy lucy,kamu kenapa ?,demam yah

Lucy : *langsung pingsan*

Vony : oy,kok langsung pingsan,natsu tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit

Natsu : are,baiklah *langsung membawa lucy ke rumah sakit*

Zeref : oy,vony – bagus sekali,anda bikin mereka berdekatan

Vony : iya dong,ide ku bagus kan

Gray : peran ku kok Cuma sedikit,kebanyakan sih FLAMEHEAD daripada aku

Vony : kan ceritanya hanya NaLu dan ZeMa doang

Gray : kenapa ayahku dibawa – bawa dan ZeMa siapa ?

Vony : emang kamu tidak mau natsu mati dan ZeMa itu Zeref dan Mavis

Gray : emang natsu bisa mati kalau tidak ada buku itu dan master pertama suka sama penyihir hitam

Vony : gray Tanya aja ke zeref dan kan waktu itu Mavis sudah menceritakan tentang dia dan zeref

Gray : oh begitu

Juvia : akhirnya tidak ada Love Rival lagi,disetujuin sama ayah menantu dan bisa menikah dengan gray – sama *matanya berbentuk love*

Gray : juvia,aduh kau ini ada ada saja

Vony : urus saja tuh juvia

Gray : baiklah *mengurus si juvia*

Vony : baiklah terima kasih telah membaca ONE SHOOT NaLu apabila ada persamaan kata – kata dan sebuah fict saya mohon maaf

Happy : oy,ada lihat natsu dan lucy ?

Vony : lucy di bawa ke rumah sakit dan yang membawa dia ke rumah sakit yaitu natsu, sepertinya kamu bicara saja dengan Charla

Happy : Dekkkkiiittteeerrruuuu Aye sir,baiklah*pergi menuju ke Charla*

Mirajane : vony,terima kasih telah mendekatkan Natsu dan Lucy,KKKYYYAAA mereka so sweet banget *berubah menjadi mode FansGirlsnya*

Vony : terserah kamu saja deh Mirajane

Hal yang belum diketahui :

1.E.N.D : Etherious Natsu Dragneel (Karya ciptaan tertingginya Zeref)

(benar gk tulisannya): jendral di kerajaan Alvarezz (menurut saya)

: sebuah mana sihir yang berada di dalam diri (menurut saya)

: teman/rekan

: terima kasih

: Guild hitam yang Masternya yaitu E.N.D.(menurut saya)

:Fanfiction Fairy Tail Indonesia (kalau benar)

: kamu menyukainya/you love (menurut saya)

Vony : Silahkan Review jika ada yang mau,kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa – apa,kritikan juga boleh tapi bisa bermanfaat,TERIMA KASIH. ^_^

THE END (beneran)


End file.
